Pelea Terminada
by Pinkimina Pie
Summary: Segunda parte de : Una vida llena de amor, espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA , ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE MI FANFIC** :_ UNA VIDA LLENA DE AMOR:_

**NOTA: MY LITTLE PONY NO ME PERTENECE SOLO HAGO CON FINES DE DIVERTIR**

_PROLOGO:_

3 meses después, En la casa de Soarin y Rainbow:

Soarin: Rainbow, querida, me voy a trabajar!-dijo saliendo de la casa de nubes.

Rainbow: Chau!-dijo Rainbow desde la cocina- haber niños, vamos a ir con su tía Rarity para que los cuide ¿entendieron?-dijo poniendo los en un cochecito.

Thunder: ¿Pobe mami? –dijo.

Rainbow: Porque, ustedes son bien traviesos y no me van a dejar comprar-dijo sonriéndoles.

Destiny: obi mami-dijo riendo.

Rainbow: Entonces ¡vamos!-dijo saliendo volando a la casa de Rarity.

_En la casa de Rarity:_

Rarity: ¡SWEETE BELL! ¡ESA CAJA NO ES AHÍ!-dijo gritando.

Sweete: ¡Asu, Rarity!-dijo molesta.

Rarity: ¡Hablame bien Swee…!

_-Ding-dong_

Sweete: La puerta Rarity.

Rarity: Si, si ya voy...-dijo yendo a la puerta.

Rarity:-abre la puerta- Oh, hola Rainbow y hola ¡preciosos!-dijo refiriéndose a los potrillos.

Brittany: oba bia babity.

Rainbow: Hola Rarity.

Rarity: Hola Rainbow ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Rainbow: Quería ver si podías cuidar a los trillizos hasta que yo valla al mercado.

Rarity: Podría, pero….

Rainbow: ¿pero?

Rarity:-suspira- es que estoy alistando las cosas para la mudanza, tu sabes que Twilight, Apple Jack y Pinkie ya se fueron, solo falto yo.

Rainbow: Ohhh

Rarity: Y también, estoy cuidando a ellos –dijo señalando 2 bebes en una cuna.

Rainbow: ¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto.

Rarity: Son los…hijos de…Fluttershy.

Rainbow. ¿¡QUE?!

Rarity: ¿Qué? ¿No sabias que Fluttershy tiene 2 hijos?

Rainbow: No-dijo sorprendida- ¿Desde cuándo?

Rarity: Un mes después, de que nazcan tus hijos.

Rainbow: ES que, no veo a Fluttershy desde la última vez en el hospital cuando salió corriendo-aclaro.

Rarity: Cierto, ¿aun quieres que los cuide?-pregunto.

Rainbow: Claro-dijo entregándole a los trillizos- solo procura que no estén con los hijos de Fluttershy ¿sí?

Rarity: Okey, hasta luego Rainbow-dijo cerrando la puerta de su casa- Muy bien pequeños –dijo dirigiéndose a los hijos de Rainbow- vamos a acomodarlos en otra cuna.

Rarity se dirijio a una cuna morada que pertenecia a Sweete Bell, ahí acomodo a Brittany y a Destiny , pero como la cuna era bien pequeña , no había espacio para Thunder-_* Y si lo pongo con los hijos de Fluttershy*- _y eso hizo .

-RARITY, ME PUEDES AYUDAR CON ESTA CAJA!-dijo Sweete Bell gritando desde su cuarto.

Rarity: AHÍ VOY!-dijo dejando a los bebes en su cuna y yendo con Sweete Bell.

* * *

><p><em>Con Thunder:<em>

Thunder: Oba.

Hija de Fluttershy: Oba.

Thunder; ¿bobo te babas?

Hija de Fluttershy: Bebor ¿y bu?

Thunder: Buber, ¿quibes jubar?

Beobor: ¡Bi!

Así pasaron las horas hasta que...

-Ding-dong

Rarity: YA VOY!-dijo yendo a la puerta- Oh, Hola Rainbow ¿vienes por los trillizos?

Rainbow: Si-respondió.

Rarity: OK, ahora te los traigo-dijo entrando en un cuarto.

* * *

><p><em>En el cuarto de los bebes:<em>

Rarity al entrar al cuarto ve a Thunder y ^Beobor^ jugando y eso le dibuja una enorme sonrisa -Thunder, Brittany , Destiny , YA SE VAN! –dijo cargándolos para llevarlos con su mama.

Thunder: Bau , Beobor!

Beobor: Bau Buber!

* * *

><p><em>Con Rarity y<em> Rainbow:

Rarity: Listo, aquí están tus trillizos!-dijo apurada.

Rainbow: Gracias, Rarity, te noto rara ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto

Rarity: NO, es que tengo que ir a un lugar.

Rainbow: Oh, entonces, no te quito mas tu tiempo ¡Adiós Rarity!-dijo saliendo de su casa.

Rarity: ¡CHAU RAINBOW!-dijo cerrando la puerta-SWEETE BEL! CUIDA A LOS BEBES DE FLUTTERSHY!-dijo saliendo de la casa.

Sweete Bell: Rarity…¿Rarity...¡RARITY!

* * *

><p><em>En cualquier lugar de Equestria:<em>

Rarity: Oigan, creo que este plan puede funcionar-dijo sonriendo

_FIN PROLOGO._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie.**


	2. Reencuentro:

**HOLA **_  
><em>

**NOTA: MY LITTLE PONY NO ME PERTENECE SOLO HAGO CON FINES DE DIVERTIR**

* * *

><p><em>18 años después:<em>

Una mañana soleada en Claudsdale , en cualquier casa:

Ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-volvió a sonar por décima vez el despertador.

¿?: ¿Qué paso?-dijo un pegaso levantándose, mirando a su costado donde se encontraban 2 camas vacías-creo que me hice…-miro su despertador, que indicaba las 8:15: ¡PUCHA! ¡ME HIZE TARDE, PARA EL INSTITUTO!-dijo levantándose de golpe, para ir corriendo a la cocina.

* * *

><p><em>En la cocina:<em>

¿?: Mama, ¿Por qué no me despertaste?-dijo el pegaso.

¿?: Lo siento hijo, es que le prometí a tus hermanas que no te digiera nada, para que ellas ganaran la carrera-explico su madre.

¿?: CIERTO, ¡LA CARERA!-dijo cogiendo su mochila para irse.

¿?: Hijo ¿no vas a tomar desayuno?  
>¿?: Lo siento mama pero ya me hice tarde. TE QUIERO- tras decir eso salio corriendo.<p>

* * *

><p><em>En las calles de Ponyville:<em>

Se podía ver a un pegaso corriendo a toda velocidad, eso era lo raro, mayormente se veía un pegaso volando, no corriendo.

¿?: _*Ya me hice tarde, ya me hice tarde Y ESAS ESTUPIDAS DE MIS HERMANAS_ _ME VAN A_ _GANAR*-_pensó.

* * *

><p><em>-Pausa a la lectura-<em>

Hola!, ¿ven a ese pegaso caminando? Si pues ese soy yo, me llamo Thunder y si no puedo volar .Siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué no puedo volar? Si las tontas de mis hermanas aprendieron a los 6 años, mi mama siempre dice que solo es falta de paciencia, pues…YO NO LO CREO! …Pero sé que guarda un secreto y lo voy a averiguar...OH YA LLEGAMOS VOLVAMOS A LA HISTORIA!

-Fin Pausa a la imagen-

* * *

><p>El pegaso fue llegando poco a poco al instituto. Al entrar vio un montón de ponies rodeando a una pegaso haciendo acrobacias.<p>

¿?: ¡ACERQUENSE AMIGOS! ¡HOY EN ESTE DIA TAN ESPECIAL, VOY A HACER UNA DE MIS MEJORES ACROBACIAS!

Publico:-aplauden-

¿?: ¡Ha y olvide decirles! ¡SOY INCREIBLE!-dicho eso la joven pegaso se dispuso a hacer miles de acrobacias, mientras el público la miraba asombrados.

* * *

><p><em>-pausa a la imagen-<em>

¿Saben? Esa pegaso que está ahí *presumiendo* es mi hermana. Destiny. Ella fue la primera que empezó a volar. Es muy presumida y muy ¿Cómo decirlo? Mandona , pero aparte de eso es muy inteligente y se cree la mejor , pero así es ella… al fin y al cabo es mi trilliza.

_-Fin pausa Imagen-_

* * *

><p>Thunder:-se hacía paso entre la mitad del instituto-permiso….lo siento….perdón-dijo abriéndose paso, hasta que llego por fin donde Destiny haciendo sus acrobacias- ¡DESTINY!<p>

Destiny:¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO PUBLICO!-dijo dirigiéndose al medio instituto-¿Qué quieres Thunder?

Thunder: ¡BAJA DE AHÍ, AHORA!-ordeno

Destiny:¡JA , TU NO ME MANDAS! ¡YO SOY LA MAYOR!

Thumder: ¡SOLO POR 2 MINUTOS!

Destiny: ¡IGUAL VALE!-dijo alejándose de el para hacer sus acrobacias.

Thunder:*Piensa, piensa , piensa , si no se para le van a llamar la atención por hacer un escándalo ….Y si canto la canción es la única forma que ella baje … lo intentare*

Thunder: ¡DESTINY , ESCUCHA!-grito

Destiny:¿Qué?

Thunder: _Tu trilliza, yo trillizo, siempre juntos en la adversidad, tenemos tanto en común, no hay nadie como tu…_

Destiny: ¡PARA!

_Thunder: Si hay problemas, yo sé bien que mi trilliza sabrá que hacer, donde quiera que tu estés, pegado a ti estaré…_

_ Destiny_: ¡YA ESTABIEN VOY A PARAR! ¡SOLO YA NO CANTES MÁS!

Thunder: Esta bien-dijo satisfecho.

Destiny bajo al piso para hablar con su hermano, mientras caminaban al salón.

Destiny: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cómo te atreves a cantar esa canción?-dijo molesta mientras caminaban.

Thunder: Te he ayudado, ¿quieres que te vuelvan a castigar por hacer un alboroto?

Destiny: Pero… ¡OYE! Esa no es…

Thunder: ¡Sí! Destiny anda yendo al salón, yo me ocupo de esto-dijo alejándose de ella.

Destiny: Bien-dijo yendo al salón.

Se podía ver, aun montón de sementales machos rodeando a una pegaso que estaba coqueteando con ellos.

* * *

><p><em>-Pausa imagen-<em>

Y AQUÍ VAMOS DE NUEVO!...esa pegaso de ahí es mi otra hermana menor por 3 minutos , es Britanny, ella es muy coqueta y siempre se lleva las miradas, ella fue la segunda en aprender a volar…pero aparte de todo eso es muy cariñosa y amable….aunque ha veces ME DE COLERA!

_-Fin pausa imagen-_

* * *

><p>Britanny: ¡¿Quién QUIERE UN BESO DE LA ASOMBROSA BRITANNY?!<p>

Semnetales: YO, YO, YO, YO-gritaban

Britanny: PUES HAGAN UNA COLA ¡QUE HAY MUCHAS BRITANNYS PARATODOS!

¿?: Ohhh , no lo hay –dijo un pegaso metiéndose.

Britanny: ¿¡THUNDER?! ¿¡QUE HACES AQUÍ?!-pregunto molesta.

Thunder: Ayudándote ¡NOS VAMOS!-dijo cogiéndola del casco y llevándola a fuera de la multitud.

Britanny: ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!

Thunder: Primero, A TI QUE TE PASA!, no puedes estar con todo semental que se te cruza por enfrente! ¿CUANDO VAS A ENTENDER?!-le regaño.

Britanny: Lo siento….hermanos…no era mi intensión.

Thunder:-sonrió- No te preocupes, ven vamos al salón –dijo para comenzar a caminar con Britanny a su costado directo al salón- con Destiny fue más difícil.

Britanny: Con Destiny , todo es difícil-dijo riendo.

Thunder: Tube que cantar esa canción para que parara.

Britanny: ¡En serio? ¡ESA CANCION ES HERMOSA!...No entiendo porque a Destiny no le gusta.

Thunder: En realidad-dijo volteándose para caminar de espaldas- yo nunca la entien… ¡AUCH!-dijo cayéndose al suelo, por toparse con otra poni- Lo siento, no fue mi intensión-dijo recogiendo las cosas de la otra poni.

¿?: Ohhh, no te preocupes, lo siento yo, andaba distraída-dijo sobándose la cabeza.

Thunder: Aquí tienes- dijo entregándole sus cosas- Soy Thunder Dash y ¿tu?-dijo mirando a los hermosos ojos violeta de la poni.

¿?: Soy Leonor Shy, un gusto en conocerte- dijo mirando los celestes ojos de Thunder.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie.**


	3. Ups!

**HOLA de nuevo!**_  
><em>

**NOTA: MY LITTLE PONY NO ME PERTENECE SOLO HAGO CON FINES DE DIVERTIR**

* * *

><p>Thunder:-sonriendo-para mí también es un gusto conocerte.<p>

Leonor:-sonrie.

Britanny: Odio interrumpir su momento románico, pero…YA VAN A EMPEZAR LAS CLASES!

Thunder: Cierto!...¿qué clase te toca, Leonor?

Leonor: mmmmm Matematicas.

Thunder: ¡GENIAL! Igual que nosotros.

Britanny: ¿eres nueva no?

Leonor: Si,….

Thunder: A disculpa, ella es mi hermana Britanny.-la presento

Leonor: ¿enserio? , parecen gemelos, hay un gran parecido…

Britanny: Somos trillizos –aclaro.

Leonor: Ahora tiene sentido-dijo feliz viendo a Thunder.

Britanny: ¡OIGAN VAN A EMPEZAR LAS CLASES!

Thunder: ¡VAMOS!-dijo galando del casco a Leonor.

Los 3 pegasos fueron corriendo a clases, pero para su mala suerte llegaron tarde.

Leonor: ¡Genial! , mi primera clase y llego tarde.

Thunder: Para mi es normal, siempre llego tarde por la culpa de Britanny.

Britanny: ¡HEY!

Leonor: Solo hay que tocar la puerta…_toc-toc_.

En eso la puerta se abre, por una pegaso.

¿?: ¿Llegaron tarde no?

Thunder: Ya pues Destiny , déjanos pasar-dijo suplicando.

Britanny: Porfavor!

Destiny: Bien, pero no sé qué les vaya a decir el profesor-dijo abriendo la puerta.

_En el salón:_

Profesor Night: Joven Dash , Señorita Dash , Señorita Shy ¿Por qué llegan tarde?

Leonor: Es que no sabía cuál era el salón.

Profesor Night: mmmmmmm-dijo pensativo.

-¡SON ESCUSAS!-grito un chico de la clase.

-¡SI!-dijo otro.

-¡DEBE DEJARLA CASTIGADA!-grito otro.

Thunder: ¡OIGAN! ¡ELLA NO ES UNA MENTIROSA!-salto a defenderla -¡SI NO SABEN, MEJOR NO HABLEN!-eso hizo que Leonor se sonrojara.

Leonor: Soy nueva.

Profesor Night: Esta bien señorita Shy , puede sentarse en su sitio-ordeno-pero ustedes 2-dijo señalando a Thunder y Britanny- ESTAN CASTIGADOS!

Britanny: ¿Qué? ¡OIGA ESO NO VALE! ¡TENGO UNA CITA, AHORA EN LA TARDE!

Profesor Night: ¡Pues la cancela! , ahora siéntense que vamos a empezar la clase-ordeno.

Todo el colegio transcurrió normal, menos para una pegaso que no dejaba de pensar…

_Leonor_:_*Me defendió, ¡que tierno!...además esos ojos son muy lindos…..creo que me enamore….*_

_En la salida, 4 pegasos caminaban tranquilos hasta la salida del instituto._

Destiny: Bueno yo ya me voy para casa, chau Britanny, Thunder y….

Thunder: Ella es Leonor, Leonor ella es mi otra trilliza, Destiny.

Destiny: Entonces, ¡CHAU, LEONOR! –dijo alejándose volando.

Leonor: ¡Chau , Destiny!

Britanny: Creo que nosotros nos vamos al castigo-dijo triste.

Thunder: Si…

Leonor: Los acompaño-dijo decidida.

Thunder: ¿Qué?

Leonor: No puedo dejarte solo aquí ¿no? , además te retrasaste en clase por mi culpa , si no hubiese sido tan torpe…-dijo bajando la mirada.

Thunder: -poniendo su casco en su cara-No eres torpe, además sin ese choque que tuvimos nunca te hubiera conocido ¿no?-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Leonor: Cierto, eso fue lo mejor que me ha pasado-dijo sonriendo.

Britanny: ¡OIGAN! ¡ASU, USTEDES TODO EL TIEMPO SE PONEN ROMANTICOS! –Dijo desesperada- ¡VAMONOS YA! ¡QUE NOS HACEMOS TARDE PARA EL CASTIGO! –dicho eso, la pegaso levanto vuelo al salón de detención.

Leonor: ¿Vamos?-dijo elevándose para volar.

Thunder: Yo no puedo volar –dijo triste.

Leonor: Lo siento-dijo descendiendo- no era mi intensión, yo….te quiero como eres….

Thunder: Gracias… ¡ahora vamos que nos hacemos tarde!

Los 2 corrieron hasta el salón de detención, pero al llegar ahí encontraron la puerta cerrada, se volvieron a hacer tarde.

Leonor: ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!-dijo apoyándose de espalda contra la puerta-¡OTRA VEZ TARDE!

Thunder: No te preocupes-dijo tocando la puerta-yo me echo la culpa….no creo que mi mama se moleste…

Leonor: No….tú ya has hecho mucho por mí, déjame compensarte con algo…

Thunder: ¿Con que?

En eso, la puerta se abre , haciendo que Leonor por estar apoyada contra la puerta se caiga para atrás , jalando de casualidad a Thunder hacia ella cayéndose el también encima de ella , haciendo que sus labios se junten por unos pocos segundos, al frente de Britanny que se queda con la boca abierta y todos los chicos que están en detención.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie.**


	4. Confesion:

**HOLA de nuevo!**_  
><em>

**NOTA: MY LITTLE PONY NO ME PERTENECE SOLO HAGO CON FINES DE DIVERTIR**

* * *

><p>Britanny: ¡AHHHHHHHH!-grito, por ver a su hermano y a su amiga besándose.<p>

Leonor y Thunder se separaron rápidamente.

Thunder:-sonrojado - ¡NO FUE LO QUE PARECE!-se defendió, aunque todos digan lo contrario.

-¡SE BESARON!-grito un chico de la clase.

-¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO! –empezaron a gritar toda la clase.

Leonor: Yo….he…yo mmmm… ¡me tengo que ir! ….perdón Thunder-dijo sonrojada, saliendo del salón.

Thunder la iba a detener, pero en ese momento entro el profesor arruinando los planes de este.

Profesor: Muy bien alumnos –dijo sentándose en su pupitre, hagan todo lo que quieran, menos hacer bulla, ya que están en castigo y…-fue interrumpido.

Thunder: ¡Profesor!-grito.

Profesor: Si, señor Dash?

Thunder: ¿Se permite ir a buscar a alguien? –pregunto.

¡UHHHH!-dijo toda la clase, haciendo que Thunder se sonrojara.

Profesor: ¡No! , la detención es acá, no afuera…-dijo empezando a revisar unos papeles.

Thunder no tuvo más remedio que sentarse al costado de su hermana (trilliza) :

Britanny: ¿Qué fue eso del beso?-pregunto.

Thunder: Fue de casualidad, Leonor se cayó.

Britanny: Ja, como no-dijo sarcásticamente.

Thunder: Britanny, ¿Qué piensas?

Britanny: Creo que te gusta Leonor!

Thunder: Eso es una gran ¡mentira!

Britanny:…

Thunder. Ya está bien, me gusta Leonor…

Britanny: ¡JA! Lo sabía! –dijo feliz.

Thunder: Y ahora ¿qué hago?-pregunto dudoso.

Britanny: Pues…. ¡IR A BUSCARLA!

Thunder: ¡Pero el profesor no me va a dejar ir!

Britanny: ¡Y a ti que te importa que te dijo ese piojon!

Profesor: ¡¿QUÉ DIJO SEÑORITA BRITANNY?! –pregunto molesto.

Britanny: Nada-dijo dándole un suave codazo a su hermano.

Thunder: ¡Profesor, me tengo que ir!-dijo parándose de su sitio.

Profesor: ¡¿Qué?! –Dijo exaltado, captando la atención de todos los alumnos-¡JOVEN DASH, VUELA AQUÍ!

Pero lo dijo muy tarde, Thunder ya había salido corriendo en busca de Leonor.

Profesor: Señorita Britanny, ¿usted sabe de esto?-pregunto molesto.

Britanny: Ni idea-dijo escribiendo corazones en su cuaderno.

* * *

><p>Thunder andaba buscando a Leonor por todo el colegio , sin éxito , el supuso que ya se había ido a su casa pero, ya casi perdiendo la esperanza la vio sentada en una banca donde se come el almuerzo. Se la veía triste y un poco enfurecida.<p>

Thunder: Hola…

Leonor:-levantando la mirada- Ah , hola Thunder –dijo dibujándose una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- disculpa por lo que paso haya en el salón , yo no debí ser tan torpe...

Thunder: -sonriendo- Shhhhh , tú no eres torpe , solo te caíste y ya-dijo sentándose a su costado.

Leonor: Pero es igual….

Thunder: ¡Claro que no es igual!...eres genial…..

Leonor: Gracias-dijo sonrojándose.

Ellos pasaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que…

Thunder: ¿Quieres ir a caminar? –dijo parándose.

Leonor: Ya….-dijo levantándose.

Los 2 empezaron a caminar por todo el colegio hasta que Leonor se acordó de algo…´

Leonor: Oye Thunder… ¿TU NO ESTABAS EN DETENCION?

Thunder: Estaba…

Leonor: ¿ y porque te saliste?

Thunder: Porque quería hablar contigo…

Leonor: Ahhhhhh-dijo haciéndose a la que no le interesaba, pero por dentro sentía una inmensa felicidad.

Todo iba tranquilo hasta que Leonor lanzo una pregunta que dejo congelado a Thunder.

Thunder: ¿Perdón?-dijo sorprendido.

Leonor. Pregunte ¿Qué si te gusta alguien?-dijo nerviosa.

Thunder: Ahhhhhh…..mmmmmmm…..si-dijo disimulando.

Leonor: ¿La conozco?-pregunto nerviosa

Thunder: Muy bien…

Leonor: ¿Va a nuestra clase? – pregunto aún más nerviosa

Thunder: Aja-dijo sonriendo.

Leonor: y ¿no me vas a decir quién es? –dijo usando lo último que le quedaba , ella solo cerro los ojos para esperar la respuesta.

Thunder: Claro….se llama….Leonor Shy, ¿la conoces?-dijo sonriéndole mirándole a los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>jejejejjejeje<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie.**


	5. ¡HAY BRITANNY!

**HOLA de nuevo!**_  
><em>

**NOTA: MY LITTLE PONY NO ME PERTENECE SOLO HAGO CON FINES DE DIVERTIR**

* * *

><p>Leonor: ¿hablas en serio?-dijo ilusionada.<p>

Thunder: Claro, porque le mentiría a la pegaso más hermosa del mundo- aclaro abrazándola con su ala, mienras caminaban

Ese acto y palabras sonrojaron horriblemente a Leonor. Pero, en eso, llego una pegaso volando agitada, haciendo que Thunder soltara rápidamente a Leonor.

Britanny: ¡THUNDER!-dijo aterrizando- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A IRTE A SI DE DETENCION?!

Thunder: Primero, ¡TU ME DIJISTE QUE ME VALLA A BUSCAR A LEONOR!

Brittany: ¿lo hice?-pregunto intentando recordar.

Thunder: ¡SI TONTA! – dijo molesto.

Britanny: Ups, lo siento –se disculpó – mejor dejale lo inteligente a Destiny…..y lo presumido-rio.

Thunder: -entre risas- claro…

Britanny: Ahora respóndanme otra cosa-dijo mirando a Leonor - ¿Por qué estabas roja como un tomate?- pregunto mirando pícaramente a Leonor.

Leonor: Ahhhhh , bueno yo , ehhhhh…..

Thunder: ¡LE DIJE QUE ME GUSTABA!-dicho eso el pegaso se tapó la boca con sus cascos.

Leonor se sonrojó.

Britanny primero se quedó en shock para luego reaccionar- jajajajajajajja, ¿por eso se sonrojan? , ¡Que ingenuos son! Jajajajajjaja-dijo haciendo sonrojar más aun a los dos pegasos – y dime Leonor ¿tú que dijiste?-dijo mirando a la pegaso sonrojada.

Leonor: Bueno yooooo , eh yoooo …dije que si –dijo escondiéndose en su larga melena.

Thunder: Genial –dijo para sí mismo feliz.

Britanny: ¡GENIAL! , ¡Entonces tenemos a una nueva pareja! , ¡ESTO VA A SER ASOM…-fue interrumpida.

Profesora: Chicos –dijo captando la atención de los 3 pegasos – es hora de ir a casa , el colegio va a cerrar-dicho eso la profesora se retiró.

Thunder: Creo que nos tenemos que ir-dijo poniéndose al lado de Britanny.

Leonor: Si…

Britanny: Chau Leonor fue un justo conocerte –dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Leonor: El justo es mío-dijo también extendiendo su mano –bueno creo que me voy.

Britanny: Oh claro que te vas, pero antes-dijo mirando a Thunder- despídete de ella –dicho eso le dio un codazo.

Thunder: Claro - dijo acercándose a Leonor- ¡CHAU!

Britanny: ¡AHÍ! ¡NO SEAS TONTO ¡DALE UN BESO!

Leonor y Thunder: ¿¡QUE?!

Thunder: Bri, no crees que es algo muy precipitado-aclaro.

Britanny: ¿Precipitado? , JA, no lo creo, yo cada vez que salgo con un poni , me paro besuqueando con el-dijo orgullosa.

Thunder: Eso es porque te metes con cualquiera – se defendió.

Britanny: ¡HEY! , ¿Y LA VAS A BESAR O NO? –dijo impaciente.

Thunder: Pero…-dijo sonrojado.

Britanny: ¡ASU MARE!-dijo empujando a Thunder hacia Leonor, para unirlos en un beso- Listo….¿nos vamos?-dijo elevándose para volar.

Thunder: Si –dijo aun en shock- Chau Leonor, te quiero-dijo saliendo corriendo detrás de Britanny.

Leonor: y yo a ti-dijo para sí misma.

* * *

><p><em>En la casa de los Dash:<em>

Destiny: ¡Y HICE UNA ENORME ACROBACIA, QUE DEJO IMPRESIONADOS A TODO EL COLEGIO!-dijo Destiny presumiendo.

Soarin: Guau hija, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Rainbow Y yo, te apuesto que heredaste ese don por tu padre-dijo abrazando a Soarin.

Soarin: ¡Que mentira! , seguro fue por la hermosa de tu madre-dijo acariciando la melena de Rainbow.

Destiny: Aggggg, que cursi…creo que se están pareciendo a Leonor y Thunder-dijo entre risas.

Soarin: ¿Quién?

_En eso se escuchó el timbre:_

Rainbow: Yo voy –dijo acercándose a la puerta.

_Una enorme sorpresa la esperaba…_

* * *

><p><strong>jejejejjejeje<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie.**


	6. ¡¿QUE!

**HOLA de nuevo!**_  
><em>

**NOTA: MY LITTLE PONY NO ME PERTENECE SOLO HAGO CON FINES DE DIVERTIR**

* * *

><p>Rainbow apenas abrió la puerta un pegaso se le fue en cima.<p>

¿?: ¡MAMA!- grito el pegaso encima de Rainbow.

Rainbow: ¡THUNDER! , ¡SACATE DE ENZIMA HIJO! –grito regañándolo.

Thunder: -parándose- Ups, lo siento mama, creo que me deja llevar-dijo parándose.

Rainbow: Y se puede saber ¿porque te dejaste llevar? –dijo parándose también y arreglándose por el tremendo empujón.

Thunder: Es que, estoy….feliz -dijo un poco sonrojado.

Britanny: ¿Porque? –dijo guiñándole un ojo, pícaramente.

Destiny: Uhhhhhhhhh-dijo molestándolo.

Soarin y Rainbow, no entendían porque ese comportamiento de sus 3 hijos.

Soarin: mmmmmm , ¿pueden explicarnos? –dijo confundido.

Destiny: Muy bien la fabulosa Destiny , te explicara padre , primero comenzó como una amistad , no tan ….-dijo dramáticamente.

Britanny: ¿Saben que? , mejor yo explico –hizo una pausa- Lo que pasa es que Thunder tiene…

Thunder: ¡NOVIA! –Dijo para luego taparse su boca con los cascos- *_Porque tengo que decir todo*-pensó._

Soarin: -feliz- ¡BUENA ESA MUCHACHO! , ¡AL FIN ALGUIEN EN ESTA FAMILIA TIENE NOVIA! –dijo empujando cariñosamente a su hijo, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

Britanny: ¡HEY! , ¡PAPA YO TANBIEN HE TENIDO MUCHOS NOVIOS!-dijo molesta por la indiferencia de su padre.

Soarin: Si ya lo sé hija, solo que tú nunca tomas ningún noviazgo en serio.

Britanny solo se molestó aun peor – Tomare eso que no me ofendió.

Destiny: Uhhhh-dijo acercándose a su hermano –Eso no lo sabía-miro pícaramente a su hermano.

Thunder:-sonrojado como un tomate –mama… ¿tú no vas a decir algo?

Rainbow: Solo voy a decir una cosa…..Dime su nombre, edad , si es bonita, su comportamiento y su apellido.

Todos miraban a Rainbow con cara de WFT, ¿tan sobre protectora era?

Rainbow: Ya se lo que están pensando-dijo- pero solo quiero lo mejor para hijo-dijo seriamente.

Britanny: Pero mama, cuando yo tuve un novio, nunca me hacías esos interrogatorios –dijo extrañada.

Rainbow: Es que hija, tu nunca te tomas los noviazgos en serio.

Britanny: Y eso si me ofendió-dijo retirándose molesta a su cuarto.

Thunder:*_Bien, una trilliza menos, solo falta Destiny*_-pensó.

Destiny: Y ¿no vas a contestar?

Thunder:-suspiro- Se llama Leonor, tiene 15 años , es hermosa…bueno para mí –dijo diciendo lo último sonrojándose – es mayormente …..Tímida….

Rainbow_:*Si es la que creo que es…..*-p_ensó, por lo que dijo Thunder, especialmente por su timidez.

Thunder: Y su apellido es….

-** MOMIIIIIII (**SI DESCUBREN QUE SIGNIFICA ESTA PALABRA EN INGLES , LOS MENCIONARE EN MI PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**)**

…Shy-termino de decir.

Rainbow: ¡ME LA TERMINAS AHORA MISMO! –grito molesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Y AQUI EMPIEZA LO FEO.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie.**


	7. Dolor para Thunder:

**HOLA de nuevo!**_  
><em>

**NOTA: MY LITTLE PONY NO ME PERTENECE SOLO HAGO CON FINES DE DIVERTIR**

* * *

><p>Thunder: ¡QUE! – dijo exaltado.<p>

Rainbow: No me hagas que te lo repita….-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Thunder: ¡NO!

Rainbow se volteo lentamente- ¿Qué dijiste?

Thunder: ¡QUE NO! –dijo decidido.

Destiny: _*Ahora si se fundió*-_pensó viendo la escena.

Rainbow: No me contestes jovencito, que te va ir mal.

Thunder: ¡ES QUE NO ENTIENDO, PORQUE QUIERES QUE LA TERMINE! , ¡NO CONOCES NADA DE ELLA! –la defendió.

Rainbow: ¡CONOZCO, MAS DE LO QUE TU SABES!

Thunder: ¡A VER QUE!

Rainbow:-se sentó en el sofá- Hijo, yo heeee , yo…-dijo a punto de llorar.

Soarin: -abrazando a Rainbow- Hijo, tu madre ha pasado por momentos difíciles – dijo recodando lo que paso hace unos años.

Thunder: ¡NO ENTIENDO PORQUE ME LA QUIERE QUITAR! , ¡ES LA UNICA PONI QUE HE CONOCIDO, QUE ME HACEPTA POR NO VOLAR!-grito molesto.

Rainbow:-llorando- Hijo, tu si no vuelas es por algo…

Thunder: ¡SI SEGURO ES TU CULPA! –Dijo llorando -¡SEGURO QUE ME DETESTAS, POR ESO QUE TU ELEGISTE QUE YO NACIERA MAL Y ELLAS BIEN! , ¡Y ENCIMA ME QUIERES QUITAR A LO QUE MAS QUIERO EN EL MUNDO!

Soarin: Thunder…

Rainbow: ¡YO NO ELEGI, ESO, TODO FUE LA CULPA DE LA MAMA DE TU NOVIESITA!-dijo parándose molesta del sofá.

Thunder:-molesto- ¡CALLATE MALDIDA VIEJA! –Dijo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, él nunca había hablado asi- ¡TE DESTESTO!

Destiny: ¡Thunder, no me parece correcto que le hables así a mama!

Rainbow: ¡THUNDER HIJO, DISCULPATE! –le ordeno.

Thunder: ¡TE DESTESTO! , ¡DESIARIA QUE TU NO FUERAS MI MADRE! –dijo rompiéndole el corazón a Rainbow.

Soarin: ¡THUNDER!

Thunder: ¡NI TU MI PADRE!

Destiny: Thunder, solo cálmate….-dijo poniéndole un casco en su hombro- entiende que esa poni, no es para ti.

Thunder: ¡SUELTAME! –Grito asustando a Destiny - ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE USTEDES SEAN MI FAMILIA! –Dijo retirándose de la pelea - ¡LOS ODIO!- grito saliendo del comedor

Rainbow: ¡THUNDER DASH, VUELVE AQUÍ! –ordeno, pero no hubo respuesta.

Destiny: No te preocupes mama, yo te entiendo –dijo abrazándola.

Rainbow:-llorando- Hijo…

* * *

><p><em>Con Thunder:<em>

El pegaso caminaba pasando por todos los cuartos de su casa, primero paso por un cuarto enorme que decía: _Soarin y Rainbow_, Thunder solo siguió caminando hasta llegar a otro cuarto donde en la puerta había calcomanías de rayos y truenos y pegasos volando y en la parte de arriba decía: _Destiny,_ el pegaso siguió caminando sin darle mucha importancia y llego a un cuarto con corazones pegados en la puerta. Thunder toco la puerta tres veces hasta que por fin la puerta se abre.

Britanny: ¿Thunder? –dijo.

Thunder solo se la quedo viendo para luego lanzarse a ella para abrazarla- ¡BRITANNY! –dijo llorando.

Britanny sorprendida por ver a su hermano llorar –Thunder , ¿Qué paso?.

Thunder: ¿Podemos entrar y te cuento? –pregunto con los ojos llorosos.

Britanny: Claro pasa-dijo entrando al cuarto con su hermano siguiéndola.

* * *

><p><em>En el cuarto de Britanny, 5 minutos después:<em>

-…. Y eso fue lo que paso- concluyo de relatar Thunder.

Britanny:-sorprendida- ¡LE DIJISTE TODO ESO A MAMA!

Thunder: No me quedaba otra solución…-dijo- ahora solo espero que Leonor este bien…

* * *

><p><em>En la casa de Leonor:<em>

Fluttershy: Y ¿Cómo se llama?

Leonor: Thunder Dash –dijo emocionada.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui empieza la historia , espero que les guste!<strong>

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie.**


	8. ¡AVISO! , no se asusten es bueno :)

**ESTO NO ES UN CAPITULO... :)**

* * *

><p>HOLA! ¿COMO HAN ESTADO? , ¡PUES YO BIEN! ...bueno no tanto...<p>

En este aviso les queria informa, que toda esta semana no subire ningun capitulo de mis dos fanfics , es que estoy en semana de examenes finales y si no apruebo mis papas me van a castigar sin compu ¡Y ESO ES FEO! , ademas ya estan un poco molestos , ya que hace una semana me suspendieron...jijijiji.

Esperon que me comprendan , ya que tengo que estar sentada en una silla , ¡POR HORAS!... buuuuu , que aburrimiento... :(

¡Y AHORA VIENE LA PARTE BUENA!

Este sábado y domingo subiré nuevos capítulos de mis 2 ¡HISTORIAS! , ¡SEGUIDOS! ... ¡ESTOY FELIZ!... esos son los unicos dias libres , para luegoo...volver a estudiar... AGGGGGG...

Pero eso ya no importa , LOS QUIERO MUCHO! Y LES PROMETO QUE CUMPLIRÉ MI PROMESA...

* * *

><p><strong>Se despide Pinkimina Pie...<strong>


	9. ¡AVISO 2!

**Hola ! ... Este es otro aviso…..jejejjeje**

* * *

><p>Aparte del aviso que deje ayer (en realidad se me olvido algo de decirles).<p>

Era que ahora me he creado una cuenta en Facebook, ahí podre hacer anuncios y avisos sobre mis historias. Mi usuario se llama:** Pinkimina Pie, **es fácil de encontrar ya que la foto de perfil es la misma imagen de mi avatar acá en Fanfiction…

¡AH! , me olvidaba de decirles (soy muy descuidada)…obvio no aceptare personas que no conozca, así que, ustedes me pueden mandar un mensaje aquí en Fanfiction , de cómo se llaman en Facebook y ¡LISTO! Los acepto…

Y creo que ya no se me olvida nada más…. ¡Y POR SECASO LA PROMESA SIGUE EN PIE! , ¡PROMESA PINKIE! (Esto me lo sugirió mi amiga Pegasister de Corazón, ¡ERES LO MEJOR!).

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue todo…. ¡LOS QUIERO!<strong>

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie.**


	10. Todos¡A LA FUGA! :

**Hola! otro capitulo espero que les guste!**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en el colegio. Todo era tranquilidad, menos para 2 pegasos:<p>

Thunder: ¡¿QUÉ TU MAMA SE DESMAYO?!

Leonor: Si-dijo parándose de la banca de donde están sentados- Después que te dije que eras tú, se desmayó.

Thunder: ¿Cómo?

Leonor: Mejor te lo cuento…

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*: Ayer en la noche:<em>

Fluttershy: Y ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto.

Leonor: Thunder Dash.

Fluttershy: ¡¿Qué?! , ¡NO! , ¡NO PUDE SER POSIBLE! –grito molesta.

Leonor: Mama, solo tranquilízate…

Fluttershy: ¡PERO NO ES POSIBLE! , ¡LEONOR ME LO TERMINAS, AHORA MISMO!

Leonor:-sorprendida- ¿Qué? , ¡NO! , ¡COMO SI NOS FUERAMOS A CASAR MAMA! –grito exaltada.

Fluttershy: ¡SE VAN A CASAR! ….ahhhhhhhhh-dijo desmayándose sobre el sofá.

Leonor: ¡MAMA! –Dijo acercándose volando hacia ella –Ángel, llama a la ambulancia.

*_Fin flashback*:_

* * *

><p>Leonor: Y ahora mi mama está en el hospital de Ponyville.´<p>

Thunder: Uh, lo siento-dijo- pero aunque sea no te ganaste una pelea de por vida con toda tu familia, menos por Britanny.

Leonor: ¿te peleaste con casi toda tu familia por mí?-dijo triste- Lo siento…

Thunder: No...-dijo abrazándola con su ala- Yo te quiero mucho sabes…

Leonor: Jejejejejeje yo a ti…

En ese momento suena la campana de empezar las clases.

Leonor se dirije al salón sin antes voltear para ver a Thunder –Oye ¿no vas a venir a clases?

Thunder solo se quedó pensativo.

Leonor: Thunder , te estoy habllando..

Thunder: Leonor…creo que tengo una idea.

Leonor: ¿De qué hablas?

Thunder: Hay que escapar-dijo decidido.

Leonor le tira una cachetada- ¡ESTAS LOCO! , ¡COMO NOS VAMOS A ESCAPAR DE CLASES!

Thunder sobándose su mejilla por el golpee de Leonor –No hablo de eso , hablo de fugarnos de Ponyville.

Leonor le hiba a dar otra cachetada a Thunder, pero este coge su casco rápidamente - ¡ESTAS MAS LOCO DE LO QUE PENSE! –Grito- ¡A DONDE PIENSAS IR! , ¡QUE HAREMOS NOSOTROS SOLOS AFUERA!

Thunder: Podemos ir con mi abuelo, él vive en el bosque…Golden **(yo lo invente)**.

Leonor: ¡COMO UN PEGASO VA A VIVIR EN UN BOSQUE, THUNDER!

Thunder: Él vive, enzima del bosque en su casa de nubes.

Leonor calmada: Y ¿para qué queremos ir con él?

Thunder: Yo creo, que porque nuestras mamas están así, mi mama nunca menciona a mi abuelo, Destiny fue la que me conto donde vivía, supongo que como ella es la mayor, ella lo sabe todo, por eso que ayer defendió a mi mama.

Leonor: Y ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a ella en vez de ahorrarnos todo este viaje?

Thunder: Porque no me va a querer decir nada-suspiro- Además yo no quiero estar lejos de ti , por culpa de nuestras mamas.

Leonor: Ashh , está bien , nos vamos-dijo decidida-yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti.

Thunder. ¿Enserio? –dijo emocionado.

Leonor: Siii… ¡ahora vámonos, antes que venga algún profesor!

Dicho eso los dos pegasos salieron corriendo de la escuela, a las afueras de Ponyville.

Leonor: Y Thunder ¿ahora por dónde vamos?

Thunder: Destiny me dijo que pasar por una enorme ciudad , algo asi..

Leonor: Bien, ¡vamos! –dijo saliendo corriendo, con Thunder siguiéndola.

* * *

><p><em>2 días después, una pegaso se encontraba afuera de una casa de nubes a punto de tocar el timbre:<em>

-DING –DONG –la pegaso toco el timbre.

Rainbow apenas abrió la puerta, la pegaso entro molesta a su casa.

Fluttershy: ¡DIME DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA MI HIJA Y TU HIJO! –grito molesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este fue otro cap , hoy subire 2 me falta el otro , ademas ¡HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS , YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!<strong>

**Se despide **

**Pinkimina Pie**


	11. Maddie Pie:

**Hola! otro capitulo ( eran 2) espero que les guste!**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p>Fluttershy: ¡DIME DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA MI HIJA Y TU HIJO!- grito.<p>

Rainbow: ¡COMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR A MI CASA ASI SIN MAS! , ¡QUE TE HAS CREIDO!

Fluttershy: ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN RAINBOW! , ¡SE QUE HACE TIEMPO NO HABLAMOS PERO, ESO ES POR UN CASO ESPECIAL! ¡AHORA DIME….DONDE ESTA MI HIJA!

Rainbow: ¡ESTO DEVERIA PREGUNTARTELO A TI… ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS METIO TU HIJA A MI HIJO! , ¡ERES UNA SECUESTRADORA!

Fluttershy: ¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA, MALDITA INTRUSA! , ¡TU HIJO ES UN DEMONIO!

Rainbow: ¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE LARGES DE MI CASA!

Fluttershy: ¡PRIMERO DIME , DONDE ESTA MI HIJA!.

Rainbow: ¡ESTUPIDA! ¡VETE, SI NOP QUIERES QUE LLAME A LA POLICIA! ¡VETE!

Fluttershy: ¡TE ODIO! –dijo saliendo de la casa volando, dejando a Rainbow llorando en el sillón.

- ¿Rainbow? –Dijo Soarin entrando a la habitación - ¿estás bien?

Rainbow: Siii…-respondió_-*¿Dónde estás hijo? , estoy muy preocupada por ti*-_pensó.

* * *

><p><em>En cualquier lugar de Equestria una pegaso se encontraba volando cargando a otro pegaso, algo muy inusual:<em>

Leonor: Ya no aguanto más Thunder –dijo exhausta por cargar a Thunder -¿podemos descansar?

Thunder: Ya bueno –dijo- ¡Mira, ahí hay un montón de rocas! , ¡Hay que descansar ahí!

Leonor descendió al montón de rocas. Al descender Leonor se sentó en una roca y Thunder se quedó parado.

Leonor: Creo que fue mala idea, fugarnos sin nada de comida ni agua.

Thunder: Lo mismo dijo-dijo –lo raro es que ni siquiera vemos la ciudad que dijo Destiny.

Leonor: ¡Estamos perdidos! –grito.

¿?: ¡HOLA!

Leonor: ¡ah! , ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: -dando saltitos- Soy Maddie Pie y ¿ustedes son nuevos no?

Thunder: Creo que sí.

Maddie: Pues… ¡BIENVENIDOS A LA GRANJA DE ROCAS DE MI FAMILIA! –grito emocionada.

Leonor: ¿Esto es una granja de rocas? –dijo parándose.

Maddie: ¡SIP! –Dijo- Parecen perdidos….-dijo mirándolos con una lupa de nose de donde saco.

Thunder: Si, buscamos una ciudad grande.

Maddie: ¡GENIAL! , ¡Mi mama sabe todo de aquí, nos puede ayudar! –Dijo emocionada- ¡VENGAN!- dijo caminando hacia su casa.

Thunder: Esta poni, es muy rara-opino

Leonor: Ni que lo digas, pero nos puede ayudar.

* * *

><p><em>En la casa de Maddie Pie:<em>

Maddie: ¡Mama, llegue! –dijo entrando a la casa- y traje amigos.

Thunder: Hola señora –dijo entrando a la casa

Leonor: Hola.

¿?: Hola jóvenes, soy Pinkie Pie, pero pueden llamarme Señora Pie.

Thunder: Hola Señora Pie, soy Thunder Dash.

Leonor: y yo Leonor Shy y estamos buscando una enorme ciudad.

Pinkie: *_No pude ser el plan funciona a la perfección*_-pensó - ¿una enorme ciudad? Seguro hablan de Manhattan.

Thunder: ¿Manhattan?

Maddie: Si, Manhattan es la ciudad más grande de toda Equestria –aclaro.

Leonor: ¡Genial! ¡Esa seguro es! –dijo emocionada.

Thunder: ¡Gracias! –dijo saliendo corriendo de la casa con Leonor siguiéndola.

Maddie: Mama ¿tú crees que esto funcione?

Pinkie: Claro hija-dijo abrazándola – Este fue un plan que formamos con mis amigas hace mucho tiempo, además, hace tiempo que nos las veo…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este fue otro cap , hoy subire 2 me falta el otro , ademas ¡HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS , YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ( me anime ha hacer 2 capituos por mi cumple)<strong>

**Se despide **

**Pinkimina Pie**


	12. El Ataque:

**Hola! otro capitulo **

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p><em>En el colegio el día siguiente:<em>

Britanny: Destiny… ¿A dónde crees que se haya ido Thunder?

Destiny: Yo que sé, seguro se fugó con su ^enamoradita^ -dijo de mala gana.

Britanny: Yo no entiendo porque no te cae Leonor, ella es buena –la defendió.

Destinny: Son cosas que no te incumben, eres la menor no debes saber.

Britanny: -frustrada- ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN DESTINY! –Dijo captando la atención de su hermana- ¡UNA COSA , ES QUE SEA LA MENOR Y OTRA ES QUE NO ME TENGAS CONFIANZA! , ¡SOLO POR SER LA MENOR ME VAS A DEJAR DE LADO DE NUESTRA FAMILIA!

Destiny: ¡SON POR COSAS PERSONALES BRI! , ¡ENTIENDE!

Britanny: ¡PERO ESO NOO TIENE SEN…-fue interrumpida por el timbre que significaba el inicio de clases.

Destiny: Lo siento Britanny, pero yo me tengo que ir a clases, si quieres vienes, si no, no –dijo dirigiéndose al salón.

Britanny: –calmada- Ya voy-dijo yendo con Destiny _-*¿Thunder que estarás haciendo ahora?*- _pensó.

* * *

><p>¿?: Te juro Leonor, que lo que estoy haciendo ahora, no me gusta –dijo un exhausto Thunder, caminando en el que parecía un desierto.<p>

Leonor: `Pues este es el precio que tenemos que pagar por buscar a tu abuelo –dijo caminando con él.

Thunder: ¿sabes cuál es lo más lindo de esto?

Leonor: ¿Qué?

Thunder: Que estoy junto a ti –dijo abrazándola con su ala.

¿?: Owwwwwww , que hermoso! –dijo una voz

¿? 2: Si, miren que tenemos aca…

¿? 3:Si….una pareja de novios.

¿?: Pero no por mucho.

Sin que los 2 pegasos se dieran cuenta los 3 bandidos los rodearon.

Thunder: ¿Qué quieren?-dijo haciéndose el valiente, aunque por dentro se moría de miedo.

Bandido 1: UHHH , miren el pegasito se hace el valiente- dijo en tono arrogante.

Bandido 3: Danos a la pegaso – ordeno.

Thunder: ¡Eso nunca!

Bandido 3: Danos a la pegaso o si no te la veras con nosotros.

Thunder: ¿Para que la quieren? –pregunto molesto.

Bandido 2: Para complacer nuestros deseos sexuales , se nos murió , la antigua , además esta muy bonita –dijo acercándose a ella.

Thunder –molesto- ¡No la toques!-dijo dándole una cachetada.

Bandido 1: ¡ATAQUEN!

En ese momento tos los bandidos se lanzaron sobre Thunder.

Leonor: ¡THUNDER! –dijo llorando.

Thunder con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban: ¡Leonor solo corre!

Leonor: ¡pero no te puedo dejar solo aquí! –dijo llorando más fuerte.

Bandido 3: Oh , claro que no lo vas a dejar aquí , porque te vas a ir con nosotros – dijo cogiéndola.

Leonor: ¡Noooooooo…..! –grito, intentando zafarse

Thunder: ¡SUELTALA MALDITO ESTUPIDO! –dijo intentando zafarse, pero no podía ya que el bandid estaban enzima de él.

Bandido 2:¡ CALLATE PEGASO , QUE AHORA NOS LLEVAREMOS A TU NOVIECITA PARA MANIPULARLA COMO QUERAMOS!

¿?: ¡EL HA DICHO QUE LA SUELTES! –dijo un poni terrestre apareciendo.

Bandido 1: ¿y tú quién eres?

¿?: Soy tu final –dicho eso el poni terrestre, golpea al bandido 1 dejándolo en el piso tirado.

Bandido 2: ¿pero qué….-sin dejarlo terminar la frase , el poni terrestre viene y lo golpea en su estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre.

¿?: Si no quieres terminar como tus como tus compañeros, te recomiendo que te largues-le amenazo al bandido 3.

Bandido 3: Claro..-dicho eso, el bandido cogió a sus compañeros y se largó.

Leonor apenas fue soltada por el bandido 3, fue corriendo a ver a Thunder quien estaba tirado en el suelo- ¡Thunder! –Grito- ¿estás bien, amor?

Thunder: Creo…-dijo parándose dificultosamente, para luego caerse nuevamente- no , no estoy bien...

¿?: Si no tienen problema, pueden ir a mi casa, allí mi mama lo pude curar, vivimos en Appleloosa , es un pueblo cerca de aquí.

Leonor-feliz- ¿en serio? , ¡Gracias! , ah y también gracias por ayudarnos, no sé qué nos hubiera pasado si no estuvieras ahí –agradeció.

¿?: Ah, no hay problema , me llamo Apple Mack ¿y ustedes?

* * *

><p><strong>Mas sorpresas! , subire el siguiente cap el domingo o sabado , esten atentos!<strong>

**los quiero...**

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie**


	13. Curaciones:

**Hola! otro capitulo **

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p>Leonor: Yo soy Leonor Shy y él es Thunder Dash-explico.<p>

Apple Mack: _*No puedo creerlo son ellos, mama estará muy feliz que los enco_n_tré*_-pensó- ¡Genial! , pues, Leonor, carga a tu novio , ya que veo que él no puede caminar –dijo viendo a Thunder en el suelo.

Leonor: Claro…-dijo levantándolo en su lomo – Thunder agárrate bien –ordeno.

Thunder: Claro…

Los tres ponis, llegaron al pueblo, donde Apple Mack , los llevo a una pequeña casa en el centro de Appleloosa.

Apple Mack: Esta es mi casa, pasen-dijo abriéndoles la puerta.

Leonor: Gracias…-dijo entrando.

Apple Mack-cerrando la puerta - ¡Mama llege! –grito.

¿?: Oh, hola hijito, y ¿ellos quiénes son?- pregunto fijándose en los 2 pegasos.

Apple Mack: Ah, son amigos míos, ella es Leonor Shy y el Thunder Dash –dijo remalcando los apellidos.

Leonor: Hola señora, soy Leonor y él es Thunder, el necesita ayuda, su hijo me dijo que usted es muy buena atendiendo ponis heridos.

¿?: -emocionada, por ver a los pegasos – Hola terroncito de azúcar, soy Apple Jack, pero dime Señora Apple , y claro que puedo curar a tu….

Leonor: Novio –completo sonrojada.

Apple Jack: -riendo por la reacción de Leonor- Claro que lo puedo curar –dijo haciéndole una seña de que lo sentara en un sofá de la casa- ¿sabes? , cuando era más joven, yo siempre curaba a mi hermanita Apple Bloom, cuando se lastimaba –recordó mientras lo curaba.

Leonor: ¿Apple Bloom? , yo he escuchado de una tal Apple Bloom, que cada una granja de manzanas, a fuera de nuestra ciudad natal.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos de silencio, hasta que Apple Jack lo rompió.

Apple Jack: Listo, querida, tu *amiguito* está listo-anuncio.

Leonor inmediatamente se acercó a Thunder - ¿Thunder, este bien? –pregunto.

Apple Jack: Oh, me olvide decirte, el estará un momento en coma, en unas horas despera te lo prometo-dijo sonriente.

Leonor Oh, gracias-dijo –pero tenemos otra pregunta si no es mucha molestia, ¿usted no sabe una ciudad llamada Manhattan?

Apple Mack: Mama, ¿esa ciudad, no es la más grande de Equestria?

Apple Jack: si creo, si quieres ir a ahí , puedes tomar el tren de Appleloosa , el tren los pude llevar hasta Manhattan , pero les aviso , el viaje dura una noche-advirtió.

Leonor: Gracias por la información, mejor nos vamos, se nos hace tarde –dijo cargando al dormido Thunder- ¡GRACIAS POR TODO!-dijo saliendo de la casa.

Apple Mack: Ves mama, te dije que los encontraría-dijo feliz.

Apple Jack: Si hijo gracias –agradeció – ahora solo espero que el plan salga bien.

* * *

><p><em>En Ponyville , ya había tocado el timbre de fin de clases y 2 pegasos se encontraban saliendo de clases:<em>

Britanny: Ufff , estas clases , fueron muy difíciles-dijo.

Destiny: Para mí, fueron fáciles-presumió.

Britanny: Si claro, solo lo dices porque tú eres inteligente.

Sin que a Destiny tenga tiempo de responder, un casco le toco su hombro haciéndoles voltear , se trataba de un soldado.

Soldado: ¿Señoritas Destiny y Britanny Dash? –pregunto.

Destiny: Si…..-dijo confundida.

Soldado: Acompáñenme-dijo.

Britanny y Destiny siguieron al soldado hasta una pequeña cabaña aislada del pueblo, las 2 se confundieron mucho al entrar ya que adentro solo había, 2 sillas, una mesa y un pegaso sentado en un sofá.

Pegaso: Gracias soldado –agradeció.

Soldado: No hay de que capitán –dijo saliendo de la cabaña.

Britanny: ¿Quién es usted? –pregunto asustada.

Pegaso: ¿Señorita Britanny? , ¿Cierto?

Britanny asintió.

Pegaso: Yo soy el que hago las preguntas aquí –dijo con un tono frio en su voz.

Britanny volvió a asentir.

Pegaso: La pregunta es ¿Dónde está la señorita Leonor Shy? –pregunto.

Destiny: Nosotras no sabemos nada.

Pegaso: Pero sé que ella es la novia de su hermano-dijo.

Britanny: Si, pero nosotras no sabemos a dónde se fue.

El pegaso se enfureció mucho por no saber la verdad: ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN BRITANNY! , ¡YO NO SOY TONTO, EH! , ¡Y SE MUY BIEN QUE USTEDES SABEN DONDE ESTA LEONOR! ¡AHORA SE LOS VUELVO A REPETIR! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA LEONOR SHY?!

Destiny –molesta: ¡OIGA USTED NO TIENE DERECHO A GIRTARLE ASI A MI HERMANA! , ¡¿QUIÉN ES USTED?! –grito.

Pegaso: Soy Donnie-dijo un poco calmado.

Britanny: Escuchaste Destiny –dijo riendo – su nombre suena como una dona!

Ese comentario hizo que Donnie se enfureciera más - ¿ustedes no saben quién soy no?

Destiny: Claro, eres Donnie.

Donnie: Si, pero no lo saben todo completo –dijo acercándose a ellas – Soy Donnie Shy , soy el hermano gemelo de Leonor –dijo seriamente- y capitán de la guardia aérea de Canterlot.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Se acuerdan que Leonor tenia un hermano? , pues aqui esta :)<strong>

**los quiero...**

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie**


	14. Diamond:

**Hola! otro capitulo **

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p>Britanny: ¡Eres el hermano de Leonor! Dijo exaltada, parándose de su silla.<p>

Donnie: Si, ¿no les dijo? –pregunto extrañado.

Britanny: Creo que olvido ese detalle.

Destiny: ¡ERES HERMANO DE LEONOR OSEA ERES UN SHY!-dijo sorprendida.

Donnie: Si…

Destiny: ¡BRITANNY, NOS VAMOS!-dijo jalándola del casco y dirigirse a la puerta.

Britanny: ¡HEY! , ¡DESTINY! , ¡QUIERO CONVERSAR CON EL!-dijo intentando zafarse.

Destiny: ¡NINGUNA DE NOSOTRAS SE VA A JUNTAR CON UN SHY! , ¡MAMA , LO QUIERE ASI Y LO VAMOS A CUMPLIR!

Britanny: ¡Destiny! –dijo zafándose, yo ya soy mayor , para tomar mis decisiones yo SOLA!-dijo molesta.

Destiny: Pero…¡BIEN ,PERO SI LUEGO TIENES PROBLEMAS CON MAMA , YO NO TE VOY A DEFENDER!-dijo saliendo de la pequeña choza.

Britanny: ¡COMO SI QUISIERA!-grito.

En ese momento Donnie se le acerco- ¿estas bien?

Britanny: Si , solo que Destiny , a veces puede ser un poco molesta.

Donnie: Seguro se le pasara, solo es protección de hermana mayor.

Britanny: Eso espero…

* * *

><p><em>En el tren directo a Manhattan, Leonor y Thunder se encontraban en un cuarto <em>(es como un dormitorio , pero dentro del tren).

_Ahí Thunder seguía en coma mientras Leonor lo miraba._

Leonor: _*Thunder, cuando vas a despertar* -pensó._

Leonor , en ese momento se acerco a Thunder y puso su cabeza n su pecho , para quedarse domida.

**Nota: Era maso menos las 6 de la tarde.**

Leonor se desperdo cuando sintió que alguien le estaba acariciando su melena , al levantar la mirada se encontró con un sonriente Thunder .

Thunder: Eres bonita cuando duernes –dijo sonriente.

Leonor se lanzo a abrazarlo - ¡Despertaste!

Thunder: Siii-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo- ¿cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?

Leonor: mmmmm , obviamente , mas que yo , creo que 4 horas –dijo riendo.

Thunder: ¿4 horas?-dijo incrédulo.

Leonor: Sip , cuatro horas , pero tu también te veías lindo mientras dormias.

Thunder: jajajaja , muy graciosa –dijo riendo – te quiero.

Leonor: Yo tanbien.

**En ese momento el calor del lugar los dejo llevar, en una noche que solo ellos recordarían …**

**_Nota: (No voy a especificar lo que hicieron, en realidad no me gusta hacerlo)._**

* * *

><p><em>En Ponyville ya eran las 9 y Britanny no llegaba a casa.<em>

Rainbow: ¡DEJASTE A TU HERMANA , CON UN SHY! –grito molesta- ¡MIRA LO QUE LE PASO A TU HERMANO , POR ANDAR CON UNA SHY!

Destiny: ¡¿QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?! , ELLA NO QUERIA VENIR!

Soarin: Rainbow , tranquilízate , te apuesto que ahorita viene.

Rainbow: ¡AHORA FALTA QUE BRITANNY DESAPAREZCA! –grito.

Pero en ese momento la puerta se abre dejando ver a una Britanny , feliz – Hola mama , papa , Destiny.

Rainbow: ¡BRITANNY! , ¡POR QUE NO LE HICISTE CASO A TU HERMANA!

Britanny: Porque ella no me manda –dijo normal.

Rainbow: ¡TU NO SABES LO PELIGROSOS QUE PUEDEN SER LOS SHY, NO!?

Soarin: Rainbow…

Britanny: ¡PUES NO! , ¡USTEDES NUNCA ME DICEN NADA SOLO POR SER LA MENOR!-grito molesta.

Rainbow: Pues hija, te vamos a decir la verdad de los Shy , la razón por la cual , esta familia no debe juntarse con ellos...

Britanny: Adelante….dilo.

Rainbow suspiro: Cuando ustedes no nacían , yo me pelee , con la mama de Leonor y Donnie , esa pelea hizo que su hermano no pudiera volar , desde ese momento , deteste a Fluttershy y lo hare por siempre.

Britanny: Te comprendo mama, solo que talvez todo eso sea un mal entendido.

Destiny: No lo es.

Britanny miro a toda su familia seriamente y dijo: Buenas noches.

Dicho eso la pegaso se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a una Rainbow, Soarin y Destiny , perplejos.

Destiny: Mama, ¿Por qué no le dijiste, sobre las Mane 6?

Rainbow: Todavía no tiene que saberlo, todavía es muy pequeña…

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente el tren llego a Manhattan, donde un Thunder y Leonor con dolor de barriga bajaron del tren.<em>

Thunder: Leonor ¿te sigue doliendo?

Leonor: Ya no tanto, solo que….- Leonor por hablar con Thunder, se chocó con una unicornio – Auch.

Unicornio: Uy, lo siento, querida, no fue mi intensión –dijo dándola su casco , para ayudarla a pararse.

Leonor: -parandose- No , lo siento yo , andaba distraída-dijo sobándose su barriga.

En ese momento llega Thunder: Leonor ¿estás bien?

Leonor: Si, solo que con el mismo dolor de barriga.

Unicornio: Te duele tu barriga, ¿cariño que comiste? –pregunto.

Leonor: mmmm , heno con zanahorias del tren –dijo.

Unicornio: Hay querida , acaso nunca te han enseñado a , no comer comida del tren , a veces esa comida está en mal estado.

Leonor: Ups.

Thunder: y ¿usted como sabe eso?

Unicornio: Yo y mi mama, siempre viajamos en tren a las ciudades grandes como, Canterlot a vender ropa , mi mama es modista.

Thunder: Oh y ¿Cómo te llamas?

Unicornio: Diamond , un gusto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok para remarcar , no me gusta describir esas partes , solo aviso de nuevo , espero que eso no les moleste.<strong>

**los quiero...**

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie**


	15. ¿Estoy enamorada?

**Hola! otro capitulo el antepenultimo**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p>Thunder: Hola , Diamond , soy Thunder Dash y ella es Leonor Shy –presento.<p>

Diamond: Un gusto igual , querido.

Thunder: Y ¿no tienes algo para curar a Leonor?-pregunto preocupado.

Diamond: mmmmm , puede ser, hay un hospital cerca de aquí la puedo llevar , y tu te vas a mi casa , te apuesto que mi mama te recibirá bien.

Thunder: Claro , ¿para dónde está tu casa?

Diamond: esta a 2 cuadras de aquí , la encontraras fácil , es morada y bien decorada , a mi mama le gusta que este asi- sonrio.

Thunder: Oh , gracias , Diamond , me avisas de como esta el colico de Leonor ¿si?

Diamond: Si claro-sonrió- ¡Vámonos Leonor!

Leonor:Bien –dijo sigueindola dificultosamente- Chau Thunder.

Thunder: Chau Leonor.

Thunder sigue caminando por todas las casas , hasta llegar a una casa morada , con un monton de adornos por dentro y por fuera.

Thunder: _* Se nota que es la casa de una modista*_-pensó.

Thunder toco la puerta, siendo abierta por una unicornio.

¿?: Lo siento, pero no compramos periódicos-dijo cerrando la puerta.

Thunder: ¡no, no es eso! , ¡Yo no vendo nada!

La unicornio volvió a abrir la puerta- ¿ah , no?

Thunder: ¡No! , soy Thunder Dash y su hija Diamond me envió aquí.

¿?: ¡THUNDER SAH!-dijo la unicornio , cogiéndolo del casco y llevándolo a dentro de la casa – ¡Oh querido , hace tiempo que no te veía!

Thunder: Pero si usted , nunca me ha visto-dijo confundido.

¿?: ¡Cuéntame, ¿Cómo está tu Rainbow , tu mama?!

Thunder: Esta bien…. ¡ESPERA! …¿Cómo sabes que mi mama se llama Rainbow?

¿?: Yo…..he…yo….mejor obviamos las preguntas y me presento, Soy Rarity-dijo amablemente.

Sin que Thunder pudiera responder, la puerta se abre dejando ver a una recuperada Leonor y Diamond: Mama , ya llegue –dijo entrando y viendo a Thunder – y veo que ya coociste a mi amigo.

Rarity: Si , hija es muy…agradable.

Diamond: Y ella es mi amiga Leonor , la lleve al hospital , comio comida del tren-dijo guiñándole el ojo a Leonor.

Rarity: Hay querida Leonor, no se debe comer comida del tren-dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Leonor: Si ya lo sé, ya aprendi la lección.

Thunder: Leonor ¿Qué te dijeron en el doctor?

Leonor: Solo, era un simple cólico-explico.

Thunder; Uff , que suerte , me preocupaste-hizo unabreve pausa – Bueno ya nos vamos , gracias Diamond y señora Rarity.

Diamond: ¡Espera! , ¿Adónde vas?-pregunto.

Leonor: Estamos buscando un bosque llamado Golden.

Rarity: ¡Ah! , Ese bosque se encuentra muy cerca de aquí! , solo tienen que salir de la ciudad y ya-dijo con una sonrisa.

Thunder: ¡Gracias! , ¡Gracias por todo!-dijo saliendo de la casa con Leonor.

Diamond: Son bien simpáticos ¿no mama?

Rarity: Si….este plan funciona cada vez mejor-dijo con una sonrisa.

_En Ponyville, se encontraba una Destiny molesta en su casa de nubes:_

Destiny: ¡Demonios Britanny! , ¡Donde te has metido!-susurro para si misma , caminando en círculos-¡Si mama se entera que te has ido , se va a molestar!

En eso , la puerta se abre y deja ver a una alegre Britanny-Hola Dezz

Destiny: -furiosa- ¡HOLA DEZZ! , ¡ES LO UNICO QUE DICES! , ¡¿EN DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO?!

Britanny: Estaba con Donnie , en el parque , a veces puede ser muy amigable.

Destiny: ¡MAMA , NOS DIJO QUE NO PODEMOS ESTAR CON UN SHY!

Britanny: Pero solo es un ….amigo-dijo

Destiny: ¡SEGURO, YA TE ENAMORASTE DE EL! , ¡MAMA SE VA A MOLESTAR!

Britanny: ¡Que no me he enamorado!...o tal vez si…..¡No , no me he enamorado!

Destiny: ¡ESO LO VEREMOS!

Britanny: ¡Chau, Destiny! –dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen , si no hubo tanta emocion<strong>

**los quiero...**

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie**


	16. La carta , la verdadera verdad:

**Hola! otro capitulo el penultimo**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p>Los 2 pegasos ya se encontraban afuera del bosque Golden,<p>

Leonor: Muy bien-dijo- ¡mira, arriba! Hay una casa de nubes-dijo emocionada.

Thunder: Si , creo esa puede ser , pero está muy descuidada.-dijo confundido.

Leonor: No podremos saber, porque, si no subimos , ¡vamos!-dijo cargando a Thunder hasta llegar a la casa de nubes.

_En Ponyville , Donnie había mandado tropas de búsqueda en toda Equestria para buscar a Leonor y Thunder._

Fluttershy: ¿Todavía no los encuentran? –le pregunto a su hijo.

Donnie: No mama todavía-dijo sin despegarle la vista a Britanny, quien estaba con toda su familia.

Fluttershy sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que miraba su hijo se alejó un poco de él , ella estaba muy preocupada.

_Con los 2 pegasos, ya habían llegado a la casa de nubes del abuelo de Thunder, pero al abrir la puerta esta se rompió, por lo oxidada que estaba._

Leonor: Thunder, ¿tu abuelo no debería estar aquí? –pregunto, entrando a la casa.

Thunder: Nose , talvez salio –dijo revisando , todas las cosas antiguas que están ahí –ahí , que ir a su cuarto , talvez allá pistas ahí.

Leonor: Bien…

Los 2 pegasos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un cuarto inmenso, con cosas sucias y todo en mal estado.

Leonor: Thunder, ¿tu abuelo era tan desordenado?-pregunto , con una mueca de asco.

Thunder: No sé-dijo revisando el lugar- Leonor, revisa algo que nos de pistas.

Leonor: Entendido-dicho eso se puso a revisar todos los cajones que había ahí.

Paso 5 minutos , hasta que Leonor abrió un cajón de la repisa , donde ayo una carta-Thunder , creo que encontré algo.

Thunder: ¿Qué cosa?-dijo acercándose a ella.

Leonor: No sé , una carta –dijo quitándole el polvo con su casco- dice: _Para : Mis nietos (Destiny , Thunder y Britanny)._

Thunder: No se que hacwer , ¿la abro? –pregunto.

Leonor: Es para ti , tienes que abrirla –dijo con una sonrisa.

Thunder al abrir la carta empezó a leer en voz alta:

_Para cualquiera de mis nietos:_

_Hola Thunder, Britanny o Destiny , soy su abuelo. Cuando estén leyendo esto es porque ya he muerto. Escribo esta carta ya que he cometido, muchos errores, en todos estos años, y `para que mi alma descanse en paz necesito decir la verdad._

_Si eres Thunder el que está leyendo, esto es para ti: Nieto, seguro alguna vez te preguntaste ¿Por qué no puedo volar? , pues esta es la respuesta._

_Cuando tú eras pequeño tu mama se peleó con una amiga , Fluttershy, esa pelea hizo que tu mama tuviera un accidente con un rayo e hizo que tú no pudieras volar._

_Pues seguro te preguntaras ¿yo que tengo que ver en esto? , pues debajo de esta carta vas a encontrar otra esa por favor dale a tu madre y dile que la quiero mucho…_

_Te quiere….tu abuelo._

Thunder al terminar de leer, no podía creer lo que leía.

Leonor: Thunder , ¿estas bien? –pregunto , preocupada.

Thunder: ¿ah?...así claro, estoy bien- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro , pero por dentro el estaba fatal , se sentía engañado- Leonor , ¿hay alguna otra carta?

Leonor: Si , esta-dijo enseñándole , una carta , con sobre celeste –dice: _Para Rainbow Dash._

Thunder: Perfecto-dijo saliendo del cuarto – Leonor, nos regresamos a Ponyville-dijo decidido.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quien se esperaba que el papa de Dashie , estuviera muerto?<strong>

**los quiero...**

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie**


	17. ¡Final!

**Holaaaaaa , sorry , por no actualizar rápido , pero me fui de viaje de promoooocionnn y me divertí mucho (maso menos XD) , pero dejando eso de lado , vamos con el ultimo cap de PELEA TERMINADAAAA , será un poco largo y les juro que los dejara con la boca abierta…****J**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece, soplo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p><em>Ya era la mañana siguiente en Ponyville, todos los ponis se estaban levantando animadamente, menos 2 familias que se encontraban en la casa de la familia Dash, armando un plan.<em>

Donnie: Les dijo que esos 2 no están en ninguna parte –indico.

Britanny: Ash , ya an buscado en todas partes –dijo rendida.

Rainbow: Seguro, que esto no hubiera pasado , si cierta pegaso amarilla , hubiera alejado a su hija de mi hijo –dijo molesta.

Fluttershy: ¿y qué tal si es viceversa? –dijo molesta.

Rainbow: Te recuerdo que estas en mi casa…

Fluttershy: ¿y?

Rainbow: Que te puedo votar en cualquier momento –dijo fastidiada.

* * *

><p><em>Con Thunder y Leonor:<em>

Thunder: Vamos Leonor , sdolo queda un poco mas-la alentó , mientras ella la cargaba.

Leonor: Esta bien-dijop exausta.

* * *

><p><em>2 horas después en la casa de los Dash , se desataba una enorme pelea:<em>

Fluttershy: ¡ERES DESPRECIABLE!

Rainbow: ¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA!- grito.

Fluttershy: ¡DESIARIA QUE NUESTRO HIJOS ESTUBIERAN AQUÍ , PARA DEJAR DE VERNOS!

¿?: Pues , ya no siguas deceando , por que aquí estamos –dijo una voz femenina.

Todos los presentes al voltear se quedaron estupefactos.

Destiny: ¡TU!-dijo acercándose furiosamente a Thunder- ¡SABES POR LO QUE HEMOS TENIDO QUE PASAR POR BUSCARTE! –grito.

Fluttershy: ¡Leonor! –grito acercándose a ella - ¿¡hija donde estabas!?

Leonor: Mejor que Thunder, te explique.

Britanny: ¡Qué bueno que viniste!

Soarin: Hijo, hemos estado muy preocupados por ti.

Rainbow: ¡¿Adónde fuiste Thunder?! , ¡Dime, fuerte y claro! –ordeno.

Thunder: Primero quiero que leas esto –dijo dándole la carta.

Rainbow: ¿Qué es esto? –dijo confundida-¿tú ya lo has leído?

Thunder: Nop , es solo para ti.

Rainbow suspiro y abrió el sobre:

_Querida hija:_

_Hoy en día, cuando leas esto, es porque ya he muerto, solo quiero decirte, que te quiero mucho, y he cometido muchos errores y si, te los voy a explicar…_

_*Flashback, hace muchos años atrás*_

_Podemos ver a una pequeña Rainbow Dash, haciendo una competencia de eructos con unos potros mayores que ella, mientras su papa los miraba._

_Lighting: *Esta potra, nunca va a cambiar*-pensó-*Acaso alguna vez se va a comportar como una yegua*_

_En eso, su papa localizo a una pequeña potra timida, entre unas nubes - ¡Hey! , ¡Potrilla! –La llamo - ¿puedes venir un momento?_

_La potrilla tímidamente se acercó al papa de Dash- ¿si, señor?_

_Lighting: ¿ves a esa potrilla de crin multicolor ahí?_

_Fluttershy: Si, ¿Qué quiere que haga? –pregunto inocentemente._

_Lighting: Quiero que te hagas amiga de esa potrilla , pero luego quiero que la dejes y que le enseñes que es ser una potra no potro._

_Fluttershy: Pero señor, eso es malo , si ella quiere ser como es que sea como es , además , seria feo que yo me haga amiga de ella por conveniencia , y si se entera se sentiría mal._

_Lighting: Ashh , potrilla injenua , primero , no es de mala manera , solo quiero ayudar a mi hija a que sea un poco mas femenina y segundo ,se va a enterar cuando sea mas grande._

_Fluttershy se quedó pensando hasta que respondió- Esta bien , pero tenga en cuenta que lo hago de buena voluntad-dijo._

_Lighting: Bien , como quieras , has lo que quieras…-dijo mientras veía que Fluttershy se alejaba a estar con Rainbow._

_*Fin Flashback*_

_Si lo se , soy un pésimo papa , pero no podía morir sin dejar de explicar cómo fueron , las cosas realmente y si te quiero dar un consejo de despedida, pues te lo dare , aprovecha tu amistad con Fluttershy , ella es una buena amiga y si hizo cosas incorrectas es por cmi culpa._

_Cumple tus sueños hija…..te quiere, tu padre…_

Rainbow termino de leer con los ojos llorosos, no podía creer lo que leia , todo este tiempo que hubiera disfrutado su amistad con la de Fluttershy y el resto de las Mane 6 se hubiera dado , si Rainbow hubiera escuchado cuando Fluttershy , intentaba explicarle todo.

Nadie entendia por que Rainbow lloro de repente.

Rainbow:-llorando- Fluttershy …..yo…¡Lo siento!-dijo para luego , lanzarse hacia ella a abrazarla.

Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la reacción de Rainbow.

Britanny: ¿Qué pasa aquí? –dijo impresionada.

Donnie: No se…

Rainbow lloraba mientras abrazaba a Fluttershy: Fluttershy …lo siento tanto…si hubiera escuchado antes….esto nunca hubiera pasado…lo lamento…en serio…..

Fluttershy:-llorando- Yo…te perdono Rainbow…yo quiero volver a ser …tu amiga otra vez..

Rainbow:…y yo….

Thunder: ¡Hasta que por fin!-dijo feliz.

Donnie: ¿eso significa que son amigas otra vez? –pregunto.

Rainbow: SIP, ya nos perdonamos y todo volverá a ser como antes-dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

¿?: ¡SIIIIIII! , ¡POR FIN! , ¡AMIGAS DE NUEVO!

Fluttershy miro incrédula a la poni que hablo- ¿Pinkie?

Thunder y Leonor: ¡¿SEÑORA PIE!?

¿?: ¡Por mis corrales! , ¡Pinkie cuantas veces te he dicho, que no grites!

Pinkie: Ups, lo siento Apple Jack-dijo la poni fiestera.

Rainbow: ¡Apple Jack!

Thunder y Leonor: ¡¿SEÑORA APPLE!?

Fluttershy: Y ¿ustedes de donde las conocen?

¿?: Supongo , que tuvimos unos pequeños encuentros…

Thunder: ¡SEÑORA RARITY!

Leonor: ¿¡Que hacen aquí?! , ¿¡Como saben que estamos aquí?! , y ¿¡Porque nuestras mamas las conocen?! –dijo lanzando muchas preguntas.

Apple Jack: Wuau , muchas preguntas caramelo.

Rarity: Uno , vinimos a visitar a vuestras mamas , dos, sabemos que viven aquí por que nosotras antes vivíamos aquí-respondió con una sonrisa.

Rainbow: En realidad, todas éramos amigas.

Fluttershy: Si, pero, yo pensaba que estaban peleadas –dijo confundida,

¿?: En realidad…no.

Fluttershy: ¿¡TWILIGHT?!

Donnie, Britanny, Destiny, Thunder y Leonor: ¡¿PRINCESA TWILIGHT?!

Twilight: jajajajajja , hola chicas.

Rainbow: ¡Esperen! , ¿me pueden explicar todo de nuevo?-pregunto confundida.

Fluttershy: Ustedes cuando se fueron estaban peleadas y ahora están bien ¿Qué paso? –dijo más confundida.

Twilight:-sonriente-Veras nosotras nunca estuvimos peleadas.

Rainbow y Fluttershy: ¡¿Qué?!

Pinkie: Todo fue un pequeño truquito –dijo saltando.

Rainbow: ¿Qué? , ¿Cuál truco? , ¿Nos mintieron todo este tiempo?-dijo un poco molesta.

Rarity: No , querida , fu por algo bueno-dijo calmándola- Veras…

*Flashback hace unos 19 años*

En el castillo de Twilight:

Rarity: Ya estamos aquí ¿Cuál es el plan? –pregunto.

Twilight: Nos vamos a pelear-dijo sriamente.

Apple Jack: ¡¿Estas loca Twilight?!

Twilight: No, chicas verán…Rainbow y Fluttershy están peleadas, y si nosotras nos peleamos va a ser la primera parte del plan.

Pinkie: Y ¿la segunda?

Twilight: Para eso necesitaremos a uno de los hijos de Fluttershy y Rainbow, tendremos que esperar y para esa etapa la encargada será Rarity.

Rarity: ¿yo?

Twilight: Si tú, nos tienes que avisar cuando los hijos de Rainbow y Fluttershy hayan nacido y debes juntarlos.

Rarity: Oh , okey…

Apple Jack: Y ¿va a ver tercera?

Twilight: Claro, pero para eso tenemos que esperar a que los hijos de las 2 nazcan…

Pinkie: ¡Chicas ahí viene Soarin! –aviso mirando desde la ventana.

Twilight: Ya, chicas hay que hacerle creer que estamos peleadas , ¡rápido , actúen!

Pinkie: ¡Ya esta aquí! –aviso.

Twilight: Muy bien, gracias chicas por venir.

Mane 6: Denada…

Twilight: Ahora el tema a debatir es: _Rainbow y Fluttershy_

Apple Jack: Muy bien, te escuchamos Twilight-dijo seria.

*Fin Flasback*

Twilight: Y aquí, empezó la pelea , pelea que Soarin creyo.

Soarin: ¡Esperen! , ¿Ósea que todo esto era finjido?

Rarity: Pues, si…

Fluttershy: Y ¿qué hay con la tercera parte?

Rarity: Pues , yo puse en la cuna a Thunder y Leonor.

Rainbow: ¡¿Qué?! , te dije que no los juntaras.

Rarity: Pues, lo siento, pero ese era el plan juntarlos y que cuando sean grandes se enamoren y que ustedes no les permitan su amor y que vallan en busca de su abuelo y la tercera parte era…que nosotras nos mudaríamos a partes que estén cerca de la casa del abuelo de los trillizos, para que cuando ellos vallan podamos orientarlos-explico.

Pinkie: Claro, pero con un poco de ayuda claro.

A lo lejos aparecieron la figura de 2 ponis terrestres y una unicornio.

Maddie: Uhhhhhhhhhh , ¿así que este es el increíble Ponyville? –dijo feliz.

Diamond: Si , Maddie , lo es , aunque creo que debe tener algunas mejoras en la moda –obserbo.

Apple Mack: Shhhhhhh , Diamond , estamos aquí para ayudar a nuestras mamas.

Maddie: ohhhhhh, okilokidoki.

Rarity: ¡Chicos vinieron!

Diamond: Si mama

Rainbow y Fluttershy: ¡¿Mama!?

Pinkie: Sip , todos ellos nos ayudaron a orientar a Thunder y Leonor a la casa de su abuelo.

Leonor: Si , es cierto , yo los conozco a todos ellos-dijo.

Thunder: Y yo..

Britanny: Yo no-en eso Destiny le da un codazo – Auch.

Rainbow: Ósea que sacrificaron todo, para irse a vivir a otra ciudad, ¿solo para que nosotras nos amistemos?

Twilight: Pues…..si, no nos gusta ver a nuestras amigas peleadas –sonrió.

Fluttershy: ¡Gracias, chicas!

Dicho es, todas se juntaron en un largo abrazo.

Donnie: Si, el momento es muy emotivo, pero ¿podemos comer? , tengo hambre.

Rainbow: Si, claro, todas pasemos a comer-dijo entrando a la casa.

* * *

><p><em>Ya era la hora del almuerzo y las Mane 6 , con sus hijos , estaban sentadas comiendo:<em>

Britanny: Ya que hemos recibido muchas sorpresas hoy, yo quiero dar una –dijo levantándose de la mesa.

Rainbow: Dinos…-dijo comiendo su pastel de heno.

Britanny: Yo y Donnie somos novios –dijo, esperando la respuesta de sus pasas.

Thunder y Leonor: ¡¿Qué?!

Fluttershy: ¿Qué?

Rainbow: ¿Es enserio?

Donnie: Pues si , pero espero que no se molesten-dicho eso todas las miradas se dirijieron a Rainbow y Fluttershy.

Rainbow y Fluttershy se miraron entre si y sonrieron – No , claro que no , si Thunder y Leonor , están juntos por que ustedes no.

Donnie y Britanny: Gracias.

Destiny le susurro a Britanny: ¿así que enamorada eh?

Britanny: Cállate, tu algún día también te vas a enamorar –le volvió a susurrar

Destiny: Si, como no-le susurro sarcásticamente.

Leonor: Yo también tengo que dar otro anuncio-dijo mirando a Diamond quien le puso una sonrisa.

Thunder: Ya dinos cual-dijo tomando un sorbo de agua.

Leonor: Estoy embarazada.

Todo el mundo menos Diamond y Thunder: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Thunder quien ese momento estaba tomando agua lo escupió todo a la cara de Maddie.

Maddie: ¡Hey! –dijo molesta.

Thunder:-titubeando- Tu…tu.. …tas…. –titubeo- pensaba que era cálcico.

Leonor: Pues, cuando fui al hospital, me dijeron que estaba embarazada y le pedí a Diamond que guardara el secreto, y así invento lo del cólico-explico.

Thunder sonrió: Es genial, pero…¿Qué haremos con el estudio? , recién este año terminamos y un bebe…. ¡voy a morir! –dijo asustado.

¿?: Talvez, yo pueda ayudar –dijo entrando un alicornio macho.

Twilight: Hola Night-saudo.

Night: Hola mama.

Fluttershy: ¿Mama? , pensaba que no tenías hijos –dijo sorprendida.

Twilight: Pues….. ¡Sorpresa! –dijo feliz.

Night: Yo puedo ayudar con el problema de Thunder y Leonor-dijo sonriente.

Thunder: ¿Cómo? –dijo ezperanzado.

Night: Pues , yo puedo hacer que ustedes se gradúen ya y buscarles trabajo –dijo con una sonrisa.

Leonor: Y ¿tu como puedes hacer todo eso? –pregunto.

Night: Por algo soy un príncipe ¿no? –respondio sonriendo.

Thunder: Pues si es así, gracias –dijo sonriente.

Night: Pues Denada, entonces, yo ya me tengo que….-su vista se quedó plantada en la de Destiny -Hola

Destiny: Hola- dijo sonrojada.

Night: Hola, ¿quieres pasear?-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Britanny le dio un codazo a Destiny- La que no se iba a enamorar ¿no?

Destiny se dirijo a Britanny- ¡Cállate! Y si si quiero ir –dicho eso la pegaso y el alicornio salieron volando a fuera de la casa.

Todo el público salió a fuera a ver como se iban.

Maddie: ¡Y PODEMOS DECIR QUE ESTO ES!-grito feliz.

Rainbow y Fluttershy: ¡UNA PELEA TERMINADA!

Dicho eso todos se echaron a reír, una amistad que se destruyó, volvió a renacer entre las cenizas para durar para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>OKEY, y ¿les gusto el final? Me gustó muchísimo, va a ver epilogo , pero no va a ser tan largo ,¡ los quiero!<strong>

**Nos leemos en el epilogo, BYEEEE**

**Se despide, Pinkimina Pie.**


	18. Epilogo:

_Epilogo:_

_6 años después, nos encontramos de madrugada en una casa de nubes:_

Se podía ver en un gran dormitorio una pareja de pegasos durmiendo plácidamente, en eso se abre la puerta dejando ver a 2 potros pegasos , entrando al dormitorio en puntillas para tirarse en la cama que parecía de sus padres:

¿?: ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPA! –grito la potrilla pegaso tirándose encima de su padre.

¿?: ¿Qué paso? –dijo el padre recién levantándose de la cama, por el tremendo empujon que le dio su hija.

¿?: ¡Vuélvenos a contar la historia! –dijo feliz la potrilla.

¿?: Sarina , hija , es de madrugada , tienes que dormir –le dijo su papa.

Sarina: Pero , papa…..-suplico.

¿?: Ya , ya estabien , pero dile a tu hermano que despierte a tu madre-dijo jugueton.

Sarina: ¡BLUE, DESPIERTA A MAMA!-le ordeno.

Blue: Entendido- dicho eso el pegaso se lanzó encima de su madre- ¡MAMAAA!

¿?: ¿Qué pasa? –dijo la pegaso -¡Blue , Sarina! , ¡Deben estar durmiendo!

¿?: Leonor, quieren que le contemos la historia nuevamente –dijo riendo.

Sarina: Ya pues mami…..di que sí.

Blue: Porfa….siiiiiii-dijo suplicando.

Leonor: Ya bien me convencieron-dijo feliz- Thunder cuéntales tú.

Thunder: Y ¿no les puedes contar tú? , estoy cansado.

Blue: Papa, ¿eres tan dormilón? , la tia Britanny y el tio Donnie dicen que cuando tu eras potrillo dormías todo el dia.

Thunder: ¿Quieres un consejo hijo? , no le hagas caso nunca a la tia Britanny, a veces puede ser un poco…..mentirosa.

Dicho todo eso la familia se echó a reír.

Sarina: ¡Ya pues! , ¡Cualquiera de los 2, cuéntenos!

Leonor: Su padre, les va a contar-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Thunder suspiro- Bien….todo empezó cuando su tía Destiny nació , ella era la mayor a si que su abuela , le tenia mas confianza a ella….-fue interrumpido.

Sarina: ¿Más confianza a ella? , ¡si ahora se pasa todo el día con el tío Night y ni siquiera hace sus deberes! –replico.

Leonor: Pero en ese tiempo, su tía era más seria.

Blue: Eso quiero verlo…..-rio

Thunder: Y entonces….-sin que Thunder pudiera terminar de narrar por milésima vez , los 2 se quedaron dormidos.

Leonor: ¿No son tiernos?-pregunto.

Thunder: Si….

Leonor: De tal palo tal astilla , igual de dormilones como su padre –dijo para luego acostarse en la cama.

Thunder: Siiiii….. ¡Espera! … ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

><p><strong>Chau amigos , nos leemos en mi hija perdida y en un nuevo fic que voy a estrenar , nuestra protagonista sera Pinkie Pie.<strong>

**Se despide , Pinkimina Pie , hasta la proxima**


End file.
